stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Burt
| title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | mother = Helen | father = Avery | siblings = Anthony, Jane | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Michael Weatherly | image2 = captainburt.jpeg | caption2 = As he used to appear. }} Connor Burt was the commanding officer of the since 2382 and was the Executive Officer of the from 2378 to 2381. ( ) Early years Connor Avery Burt was born to Mr. and Mrs. Burt in San Antonio, Texas. Since his young years, he had amazed his parents with his adaptability for learning at an astonishing rate. At an early age, he took up an interesting in building things. He would often build little robots with spare material he found around the house. Academy years (2365-2369) Burt graduated from Starfleet Academy, with a major in Engineering. He was fourth in his class. First career As an Ensign, Burt served on the . Eventually he made his way up to the rank of commander, serving as the USS Constant's Chief of Engineering. He had never thought about working in the command level until his friend from Starfleet Academy, Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, approached him to become the First Officer for the . ("The So'ja Incident", "Nothing Else Matters", ''et al.) Forced retirement He was forced into retirement in 2381 following his mental break down after the abduction of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, in which he butted heads with Kelsoe's replacement, Captain Timothy Franco. In 2382, Starfleet Command recognized their need for his expertise in dealing with the So'ja, so he was assigned as a special consultant on Inner So’ja politics to the Admiral Harold Anton, the Starfleet Commander. ("Question of Loyalty", "Nothing Else Matters") Second career In 2382, following the joining of Di'gan forces with So'ja forces in the Coalition War, Starfleet Command promoted Commander Burt to the rank of captain and assigned him to the . ("For Better or Worse") Coalition War During the Coalition War, Burt commanded the Stefansson during the Battle of Minark and participated in the alliance negotiations between the Federation and Romulan Star Empire, where he worked along side Ambassador Spock. ("Torment and Woe", "Dawn") In early 2383, Burt and the assisted Kelsoe and the in the search for the Romulan warbird . ("The Forgotten Planet") Starfleet service record * Starfleet Academy (2365-2369) - Rank: Cadet * (2369-2370) - Rank: Ensign - Post: Transporter technician * (2370-2372) - Rank: Lieutenant - Post: Warp core technician * (2372-2374) - Rank: Lieutenant Commander - Post: Engineering technician * (2374-2378) - Rank: Commander - Post: Chief of Engineering * (2378-2381) - Rank: Commander - Post: Executive officer :--Retired-- :--Reactivated-- * Starfleet Command, Interstellar Political Office (2382) - Rank: Commander - Post: Consultant to Starfleet Commander * (2382- ) - Rank: Captain - Post: Commanding officer Honors Citation of Honor, Starfleet Delta Cross, Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry, Decoration of Gallantry, Career Service Citation, Extended Service Citation, Battle of Sector 001 Service Medal, Dominion War Victory Medal, 12 Commendations. *Bridge Officer Certification *Command Officer Certification *Starfleet Academy Top Fifteen Percent of Class Ribbons file:Extended Service Citation.png Personal life In 2383, it was revealed that Burt owed an unknown amount of latinum to someone who that was remained unclear. ("Obsession") "Behind the scenes" *At the beginning of the series, parts of Burt's personality was based on Charles Tucker III from . *During season six, he started to take on aspects of from . Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)